Liaisions
by Leust16
Summary: Série de petites histoires basées sur des chansons. Pas vraiment de résumé possible, donc je vous invite à venir découvrir par vous-même.


**Auteur**: LouPotter

**Titre**: Liaisons

**Rating**: K+

**Pairing**: Merthur

**Warning**: Au cas ou ce ne serait pas assez clair, cette histoire présente une relation homosexuelle (oulala !), donc les homophobes, hop hop, on se bouge

**Disclaimer**: Rien n'est à moi, évidemment.

**Note de l'auteur:** Je suis une petite nouvelle dans le fandom Merlin, et plus particulièrement dans le Merthur. Je suis complètement tombé amoureuse de ce couple, et ça fait des mois que je commence à écrire des histoires sur cet univers, mais je n'en ai pas encore finit une seule. L'autre jour, je suis tombé sur une fic anglaise qui avait été écrite à partir de ce défi, et je me suis dit que ce ne serait pas mal pour commencer.

**01. Choisis un personnage, un pairing ou un fandom que tu aimes.  
><strong>**02. Allume ton mp3 et met le sur Shuffle.  
><strong>**03. Ecris une histoire sur chacune des chansons qui passe. Tu as seulement le temps de la chanson pour terminer ton histoire.** _(Bon, là, j'avoue j'ai un peu triché. D'abord, parce que mon mp3 contient énormément de musique genre Chinese man, DJ Shadow, Wax taylor, sur lesquels il est difficile de faire une histoire. Ensuite parce que je dois bien avouer que j'ai parfois terminé un peu après la fin de la chanson…)_  
><strong>04. Ecris-en dix, puis, poste-les.<strong>

Je vous conseille d'écouter les chansons que vous ne connaissez pas, vous comprendrez mieux les histoires. Voilà, c'est tout, Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>01- Embrasse-les tous. Georges Brassens<strong>

Lorsque Merlin avait embrassé Will pour la première fois dans son village natal, il s'était dit que c'était agréable, mais que ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait espéré. Quand Gwen l'avait embrassé, il avait été surpris, mais n'avait absolument rien ressenti. Quand il avait rencontré Lancelot, il avait eut envie de l'embrasser, lui aussi, mais Lancelot avait le cœur trop pur pour jouer à ce genre de jeu. Il avait pensé que Freya serait le baiser qui allait tout changer, il avait pensé aimer cette fois, mais finalement… Il avait embrassé Gwaine qui lui avait fait tourner la tête avec ses belles paroles et sa joie de vivre, mais malgré toute l'affection qu'il lui portait, il manquait encore quelque chose.  
>Et finalement, il avait embrassé Arthur, et ce jour là, il avait su, sans aucun doute, qu'il n'embrasserait plus personne d'autre…<p>

**oOo**

**02- Don't stand so close to me. The Police.**

Quand Lancelot, son ancien ami de la fac lui avait demandé pourquoi il voulait devenir professeur, Arthur lui avait répondu en riant que c'était pour séduire ses jeunes étudiantes. Il avait pensé à cela en souriant jusqu'à ce qu'il pose le regard sur Merlin pour la toute première fois. Merlin avait tout juste 16 ans, et jamais de sa vie Arthur n'avait autant désiré quelqu'un.  
>Et quand le jeune garçon l'avait regardé avec un sourire en coin et des yeux rieurs, Arthur sut que sa vie allait basculer de façon dramatique. Peu importe combien il essaierait de résister, il finirait par faire ce qui lui était interdit.<p>

**oOo**

**03-Somebody to love. Queen.**

Arthur avait toujours été un solitaire. Soucieux de satisfaire son père, ou plutôt effrayé de le décevoir, il avait passé sa vie plongé dans le travail, scolaire d'abord, puis professionnel. Sa demi-sœur, Morgana, s'était toujours inquiété de le voir aussi renfermé sur lui-même. Et depuis des mois, elle le tannait pour qu'il finisse par rencontrer quelqu'un. Même s'il râlait toujours quand elle lui parlait de cela, la vérité était qu'Arthur se sentait seul, terriblement seul. Il avait donc accepté un rendez-vous arrangé par Morgana, autant pour la faire enfin taire que par curiosité: peut-être sa demi-sœur pouvait-elle faire un miracle et lui trouver quelqu'un qui lui corresponde? Après tout, s'il quelqu'un pouvait réussir cet exploit, c'était bien elle.  
>Pourtant, malgré ses espoirs, Arthur regrettait d'être venu. Son rendez-vous avait plus d'une demi heure de retard, et il commençait réellement à être furieux.<br>Soudain, une personne vint s'écraser sur la chaise qui lui faisait face:  
>-Je suis absolument désolé, je suis en retard. Je vous expliquerais bien pourquoi, mais vous n'allez jamais me croire!<br>Arthur regarda ce garçon s'installer avec effarement, sur le point de lui faire une remarque acerbe. Mais le jeune homme releva les yeux vers lui, et Arthur se trouva sans voix:  
>-Au fait, je suis Merlin, se présenta le garçon en souriant et en lui tendant la main.<br>-Arthur…

**oOo**

**04- Dom. Matthieu Boogaert.**

Arthur regardait les flammes s'élever du bûcher, le visage dur. A ses cotés, Gwen, pleurait à chaudes larmes. Derrière lui, les chevaliers semblaient complètement abasourdis par ce qu'il s'était passé.  
>Ils avaient retrouvé le corps sans vie de Merlin deux jours plus tôt. Malgré le fait qu'il n'était qu'un serviteur, Arthur avait insisté pour qu'il soit incinéré avec les honneurs, comme une personne de sang royale…. Et pourtant, pourtant, il était tellement furieux après lui! Pourquoi avait-il fait une chose pareille? Pourquoi avait-il ainsi abandonné? Pourquoi l'avait-il abandonné lui? Arthur avait posé la question à Gaius, et le vieil homme avait simplement secoué la tête avec désespoir.<br>Et Arthur se sentait si coupable! Il aurait pu le sauver, il aurait pu lui dire les mots qui l'auraient fait changé d'avis, si seulement il avait su comment…  
>Alors que la pluie commençait à tomber sur les dernières braises du bûcher consumé, Arthur repensa à tout les bons moments qu'il avait passé avec son serviteur, avec son ami, et se demanda s'il aurait un jour à nouveau envie de rire…<p>

**oOo**

**05-We. Joy Williams.**

Tout le monde aimait Merlin. Les femmes le trouvait adorable et rêvaient d'entrer dans son cœur. Les hommes voulaient tous devenir son meilleur ami. Tout le monde aimait Merlin et sa bonne humeur, Merlin et sa joie de vivre, Merlin et son optimisme. Mais ce que tout le monde ignorait, c'est que Merlin portait un lourd secret qui détruisait sa vie. Ce que tout le monde ignorait, c'est que Merlin feignait le bonheur, et que parfois, il avait juste envie d'en finir, tant ses responsabilités lui pesaient.  
>Tout le monde enviait Arthur. Il était prince de son royaume et deviendrait bientôt un roi respecté. Il était un grand guerrier. Il était beau, intelligent et fort. Il avait tout pour lui, et personne ne pouvait rêver une vie meilleure que la sienne. Tout le monde enviait Arthur parce que le monde était à ses pieds. Mais ce que tout le monde ignorait, c'était qu'Arthur aurait volontiers échangé sa place avec le premier venu, tant il détestait cette vie d'obligation..<br>Arthur et Merlin ignoraient ces choses l'un sur l'autre. Aucun des deux ne savaient que l'autre se sentaient aussi mal que lui, pourtant, pourtant… Quand ils étaient tous les deux, même s'ils ne comprenaient pas bien pourquoi, ils se sentaient un peu moins seuls.

**oOo**

**06-Matchistador. Mathieu Chedid.**

Comme tous les vendredi soir, Arthur Pendragon se préparait à aller danser toute la nuit. Arthur adorait aller dans les clubs: l'alcool, la danse, les hommes et les corps en sueur… Il n'y avait rien qu'il aimait plus que danser jusqu'à quatre heure du matin et ramener chaque fois apollon différent dans son lit.  
>Arthur Pendragon entra au <em>Camelot<em>, la boite gay la plus en vue de la ville, s'arrêtant toutes les trois seconde pour saluer une connaissance. Il était reconnu ici, il était le roi de la nuit.  
>Au bout de quelques heures à danser avec ses amis, il commença à laisser courir son regard sur la salle, cherchant celui qui serait sa proie ce soir. Finalement, son regard fut attiré par un garçon qui semblait très jeune et se déhanchait lascivement sur les sons entraînant de la musique. Le garçon était d'une maigreur effrayante et ses oreilles étaient épouvantablement décollées, mais il y'avait définitivement chez lui quelque chose d'attirant.<br>Arthur se fraya un chemin jusqu'au jeune homme et commença à danser contre lui. Le brun l'accueillit avec plaisir, se déhanchant sans gêne, collé à lui. Au bout de quelques minutes, Arthur l'attrapa par la hanche et se pencha sur son oreille:  
>-Tu ne veux pas aller dans un endroit plus tranquille?<br>Le brun lui sourit et se pencha vers son oreille pour lui répondre. Arthur savait que c'était gagné.  
>-Sans façon, merci. Je fais pas dans les coups d'un soir, Pendragon. Je suis Merlin, viens me trouver quand tu auras un peu grandi et que tu voudras te poser…<br>Merlin s'écarta d'Arthur en souriant, et avec un clin d'oeil, il se fondit dans la foule. Arthur resta sans bouger, comme tétanisé, au milieu de la piste de danse. Pour qui se prenait-il, ce… ce Merlin?

**oOo**

**07- The scientist. Coldplay.**

Arrivé à l'orée d'Ealdor, Arthur se demanda s'il avait bien fait de venir. Et si Merlin le repoussait? Si Merlin ne voulait plus le voir? Il secoua la tête, il ne devait pas penser cela. Il était là pour récupérer Merlin, et c'était exactement ce qu'il allait faire…  
>De mémoire, il se dirigea vers la maison de la mère de son amant, et après avoir frappé, poussa la porte en bois. Merlin et sa mère étaient entrain de manger, et quand Arthur entra, Merlin lâcha sa fourchette sous le choc. Hunith s'éclipsa rapidement, comprenant sans mal que sa présence n'était pas désirée, et Arthur s'assit à sa place. Merlin baissa les yeux, comme s'il était fatigué à l'avance de la conversation qui allait suivre. Finalement, Arthur se lança:<br>-Merlin, je suis désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre jour.  
>Merlin releva brusquement les yeux vers lui, c'était la toute première fois qu'il acceptait de s'excuser pour de vrai.<br>-Ce qu'il y'a, reprit le prince, c'est que je sais que tu as des secrets pour moi, et que ça me rend fou.  
>Le brun détourna les yeux, nerveusement.<br>-Mais je sais que je ne devrais pas essayer de t'obliger à dire ce que tu veux garder pour toi, continua Arthur. Tu me manques, Merlin, je veux que tu rentres avec moi.  
>Merlin lui répondit en continuant à regarder ailleurs:<br>-Nous deux, c'est n'importe quoi Arthur. Tu es un prince, et je suis seulement un serviteur, et un homme en plus de ça. On va finir par vraiment se faire du mal.  
>Le prince hocha la tête:<br>-Je n'ai pas dit que ce serait facile, mais sans toi, je n'y arriverais pas.  
>Merlin hocha simplement la tête, avant de poser sa main sur celle d'Arthur. Le prince sourit tristement, leur histoire était condamné à finir tragiquement, mais pour l'instant, ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre.<p>

**oOo**

**08-According to you- Orianthi.**

Merlin leva les yeux au ciel. Depuis qu'il s'était mis en couple avec Gwaine, Arthur était devenu tout simplement imbuvable. Il commença à se diriger vers la porte de la chambre du prince pour échapper à sa mauvaise humeur.  
>-Tu va retrouver ton ivrogne?<br>Merlin tiqua. Il pouvait accepter qu'Arthur soit difficile avec lui, mais il refusait de le laisser insulter Gwaine de cette façon.  
>-Je peux savoir ce qui vous remonte tellement contre lui? Demanda-t-il en se retournant.<br>-Rien! Ce type m'est en tout point inférieur, et il n'y a que toi qui semble penser le contraire!  
>Merlin écarquilla les yeux. Arthur était jaloux? Cela le rendit furieux. Si Arthur le voulait, il aurait dû s'en apercevoir bien avant.<br>-Selon vous, je suis stupide, inutile et je ne peux rien faire correctement. Vous passez votre vie à critiquer absolument tout ce que je fais, même quand ce que je fais sers à vous sauver la vie! Gwaine n'est pas comme ça. Il me trouve drôle, irrésistible et gentil. Il dit que je suis ce dont il a toujours rêvé. Alors si je dois choisir, c'est lui que je choisis!  
>Et sans plus attendre, Merlin quitta la pièce en claquant la porte.<p>

**oOo**

**09-Wonderwall -Oasis.**

Arthur regarda par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Dans la cour, les soldats de son père étaient en train de monter un bûcher, pour le sorcier… pour Merlin… Très franchement, Arthur ne savait pas trop quoi penser après cette révélation. Il était allé voir Merlin qui lui avait tout raconté, ou du moins, qui lui avait raconté sa version de l'histoire. Arthur n'avait rien dit, parce qu'il était en colère, et parce qu'il était bouleversé. Il aurait voulu parler, il aurait voulu dire à Merlin ce qu'il pensait, mais il n'avait pas su comment…  
>Et même si ses sentiments étaient confus, même s'il ne savait pas très bien que penser, en regardant les soldats de son père monter cet instrument de mort, il sut que cette nuit, il irait jusqu'aux cachots et aiderait Merlin à s'échapper. Parce qu'après tout, peut-être que Merlin avait dit vrai, et qu'il était bien la raison pour laquelle il était toujours en vie aujourd'hui… Et quand bien même, si Merlin avait enjolivé son histoire, Arthur ne pouvait le laisser mourir, parce que Merlin était… Merlin était son… Il ne savait par quel mot finir cette pensée, mais le fait était là, il ne pouvait pas laisser Merlin mourir. Il était trop important pour lui.<p>

**oOo**

**10-Un couple normal. Jeanne Cherhal.**

Tout avait commencé comme une histoire normale entre Arthur et Merlin. Ils s'étaient rencontrés, avaient pris un café ensemble, puis partagé un dîner, ils avaient fait l'amour, et ils étaient tombés amoureux. Ensuite, Merlin avait appris qu'Arthur était marié. Merlin avait pleuré, il avait crié, il avait juré qu'il ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Arthur lui avait promis qu'il l'aimait, et qu'il allait quitter sa femme pour lui. Merlin avait voulu lui résister, mais il était déjà perdu, il était tombé amoureux, et il ne se voyait déjà plus vivre sans lui.  
>Leur liaison avait alors commencé, partagé entre les chambres d'hôtel miteuses et les week end à la campagne, rien que tous les deux, une fois tous les deux mois. Et Merlin avait attendu, il avait attendu tellement longtemps que Arthur soit enfin à lui, pour de bon. Mais Arthur ne faisait que trouver des excuses, et de plus en plus souvent, Merlin s'effondrait après leurs brèves entrevues. Arthur l'aimait pourtant, il le savait, il n'avait aucun doute là-dessus, mais ce n'était plus suffisant.<br>Un matin, Merlin se réveilla et sut que le moment était arrivé. Il appela Arthur et lui annonça que tout était fini. Il n'écouta pas ses supplications, ni ses déclarations d'amour et raccrocha le téléphone, prêt à commencer une nouvelle vie.

* * *

><p>Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu! Moi en tout cas, je me suis bien amusée, et ça m'a donné plein d'idées pour écrire des histoires plus longues: des OS sur Wonderwall ou sur We de Joy Williams, et définitivement une fiction à chapitres sur la chanson de Police.<p>

Cela me ferait un plaisir immense de recevoir des reviews sur cette fic, et si quelqu'un décide de reprendre ce défi, faites le moi savoir, j'aimerais beaucoup le lire, que ce soit sur ce fandom ou un autre.


End file.
